One Night only
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: A .. Late halloween story made for a friend.. Spongebob and his family go to a friendly carnival, but its not as friendly as they'd hope.


**Hey there Kiddies, I've gots a nice little story for yas :) made from a drawing idea, made for a friend, who also helped me with this wonderful story, mephiles101 cuz, i like, really like her characters, Ok, sue me.. not really, i got no money..**

 **This is a little.. Halloween Special, Lol.. cuz, like.. October (halloween) Fav month (holiday) so.. ANYWAYS.. HAPPY HALLOWTHANKSMAS.. now, sit back, kick back, grab a six pack**

* * *

So, our story begins on a wonderful night, with the moon rised high in the sky, not a cloud in the sky, a couple of, Jellyfish- bats, burst out of an abandoned wooden shack and fly off into the moon , as a boat spead down a dark gravel road.

The moon shining bright over the tall dead grass that soon rose into a small corn field. In the boat, sat a wonderful family of five, three kids in the back, and, two parents up front, the man, Spongebob, had his eyes focused on the road as his wife, Laura laid her head back against the seat, staring out the window.

When she has began to squint her eyes on a sea of approaching lights, when she heard the gasp of her young daughter, Lola, who sat up from her seat, "A ferris wheel!" she shouted as she slid to the front of her seat, which seemed to turn the heads of her two brothers next to her.

"It's a carnival!" her older brother, Thomas said as he actually put his game down to look out the window as they neared the lights, they all turned to look at the pretty lights, "I didn't know there was a carnival on this road." Spongebob said as he glanced at Laura who just smiled, and shrugged.

"Daddy, can we go?" Lola asked as she leaned over her father's shoulder, who ordered her to sit back in the seat, "Please dad?" Tom asked, as Spongebob glanced at his wife and smiled before he looked in the mirror at his youngest, "How about you, Charlie, wanna go?" he asked, and Charlie smiled and just nodded.

Spongebob then looked back at his wife who just laughed, "Looks like we're going to the carnaval." he said as he followed the road to the parking lot. The three kids awed as they looked down the rows of colorful lights, the sound of nearby coasters roared in their ears, along with with the smell of funnel cakes and buttery popcorn.

"Come on, let's go get the tickets." Laura said as he elbowed her husband before they went to the nearest booth that they could find, Spongebob smiled down at his kids after counting to see if had the number right, "Five tickets please." he said as he held up five fingers.

Robert had began to reach into his pocket for his wallet, when the person in the booth spoke up, telling him that the tickets did not cost any money, his money was no good here. Spongebob blinked, "You don't take cash? Oh, well.. um, what kind of payment do you take?" he asked, and the guy behind the glass just glared at him before he looked past the giant sponge at his family.

"Nothing but your screams, remember, this ticket is for one night only.." he said, and Spongebob cocked his brow, "Huh?" and the man looked back up at him, "You shouldn't be here, you should leave while-" the man than froze, letting out a gasp, "Y, you kids enjoy the carnival." he said, throwing him the tickets before he quickly drew a blind over the window.

Spongebob then turned around to his wife and kids, shooting them an awkward shrug before he handed them their tickets that read, 'ONE NIGHT ONLY' , "Come on, let's go in." Spongebob said as he lead them in, "Oh, What should we try first!" Lola asked as she jumped in her place.

There were large rows of things, fun activities, darts, rings, water games, rides! Oh, and even the food smelt great, heh, and Spongebob's mouth was already drooling at the aroma of the popcorn, hmm.

Laura hummed as she looked at a sign, reading about a performance that was due to start any minute, "I know, let's go here first." she said as she pointed to the sign.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Lola said as she looked around the huge tent before she ran to find her seat on one of the bleachers, "Hmm, there's not alot of people here." Tom said as he looked around to see maybe two people sitting in the shadows behind them.

"I think the show's about to start." Charlie said as he plopped down in his seat as the lights drew to an open curtain door as someone, a woman, walked out into the ring, holding, what looked like to be a giant hula hoop.

The show wasn't a very, entertaining show to watch, it was slow and, boring, watching some strange creature jump through a hoop a few times. They'd almost all failed to notice something, odd.

As the family were leaving the tent, Charlie had froze in his spot as he noticed something at the very top of the tent, of what looked to some kind of, hidden balcony, seeing a shadow of a very tall man, he could just feel him staring at them as they walked out, and it just, sent chills down his spine.

"D, dad." he softly said as he tugged at his father's shirt, having him look down from his big tub of popcorn that he had tilted to his face to get the rest of it, his face was little greasy from the butter and his cheeks were full, "Woot?" he asked as he looked down at his son.

"I, I saw something." he said, and Spongebob blinked, "You saw something?" he asked, and charlie nodded, "I saw a man, at the t, top of the te, tent, he was s, st, staring at us." he said, and Spongebob glanced at Laura before he took a sip of his soda to wash down bits of popcorn that he had in his mouth.

"mm, surely he wasn't staring just at us, maybe he was just checking the audience." he said, "But, we were th, the only people in there, besides the two sitting behind-" Charlie paused as he turned around to find the seats empty, and the man was gone.

"Maybe they left, but- I, i don't- so, something doesn't feel right." he said, and Spongebob coughed into his fist, "I'll tell you what doesn't feel right, having a popcorn kernel stuck in the back of your throat." he said as he continued to try to cough.

"Did you see that lady, ma?" Lola asked as she ran a little to catch up to her mother, "Hmm, what about her?" she asked, and Lola glanced back at her before whispering about how the woman looked a lot like her.

"Hmm." Laura hummed as she looked back, before looking back at Lola who smiled, "maybe shes your long lost twin sister!" she laughed, and Laura shook her head as she rolled her eyes as they left the tent, not really noticing that the woman had started to grin.

Laura hums as her family walks down the row, "I wonder where everyone's at." she said, "I mean, there's no one here, but us." she said, and Spongebob looked at her, before looking around, having finally noticed it.

"I bet there's no lines at the concession stands, who wants a snack?" Spongebob asked as he turned to the kids, which Lola was the only one to raise her hand, while the two boys just simply nodded.

The family, now standing in front of a food truck, the kids standing on their toes to grab their sweets, while Charlie was last, asking for a hotdog. When he froze, looking up at the man who served him, to see that he, looked different than any other person he'd seen, he jumped when the man suddenly offered him the hotdog, and that's when he noticed that the man had a string attached to his wooden wrist.

He blinked, looking up at man's face who just smiled down at him, before the window suddenly shut, and Charlie slowly turned around to regroup with his family who were all sitting at a picnic table.

"What should we do now?" Laura asked before she took a chunk out of a caramel apple covered in sprinkles, "Oh, we can try some of those games." Charlie said as he pointed to the long row of games, having them all turn, Spongebob smiled, "Ok, what game should we play first?" he asked.

"OH! We can play one of those water shooter games! I'm Really good at those games." Lola said as she jumped up, and her father laughed, "Well, that settles it." he said as they got up and Lola had ran ahead to find the game.

Spongebob sighed as he stood back by his wife, his arm wrapped around her as they watched their children play, he shook his head, before she turned to him as he turned to kiss her. Smiling as they connected their lips, soft and, filled with love before they were ripped from their little moment with the sounds of their oldest screaming as his sister squirted him with the gun for winning.

Spongebob let out a laugh, having to wipe his eye before he pushed the kids apart, "ok kids, enough seahorse playing around, we- AH!" he gasped as he was suddenly soaked when Tom, had aimed his water shooter at his father and fired, drenching him. He panted, blinking the water of of his eyes before he turned to his son, looking pissed before he suddenly grabbed him and put him in a head lock and started to rub his knuckles through his scalp.

"AH! Dad stop! You're gonna make me go Bald!" he shouted as he tried to pull himself from his father's grip until he finally let go, and Spongebob gasped, "oh my gosh! is that a bald spot, Tom?" he asked as he pointed to his head, which, worked in freaking the kid out, and creating a laugh for everyone else, all aware that something was watching them.

"Hey, guys." Spongebob called to his family as they strolled through, stopping them as he stared at a tall dark building that read hall of mirrors, he smiled, "You know, I haven't seen one of these in a while! we should Totally go in." he said, and well, of course, that's exactly what they did.

Laughs filled the hall as they each stood in different mirrors that changed their looks, pretty much like some of the phone filters you'd see on snapperchat, or fishbook. "Hey Look!" he laughed as he waved Laura over, "Im short again!" he said as he began to pose, looking like he did way back when Neptune had transformed him into a god, if you know what this author means.

Tom sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked through the hall, "Man, this is so, Lame." he said as he dragged his feet as he passed by a mirror, which, didn't exactly catch the right reflection as he walked by, but instead, what looked to be, a paler skinned boy and his arms, seemed to drag behind him, but with his face stuck in his phone, he'd failed to notice, until he heard the sound of something tapping on glass.

He looked a head at his family who were still going on a head, acting as if they hadn't just heard it, "H, hey, did you guys-" he paused when he heard the tap again, looking behind him, as he looked down the hall from back where he'd come from, he'd began to shiver, and the hair on the back of neck, and arms stood up as he slowly walked back, looking up at the light as it had began to flicker over one mirror.

He gasped as he walked into the view of the mirror, watching as his reflection changed to something else, someone else, it looked like him but, his skin tone was completely off, he was a pale green color, his hair.. he reached his hand up to feel his head and the reflection followed, grinning at him with a few sharp teeth sticking out from his bottom lips before it showed its many teeth in a menacing smile.

Tom gulped as he watched a tail loop around the reflection and across his throat before pressing a into his flesh and dragging it across his throat where thick neon green blood oozed from the wound.

Tom stepped back, jumping as he felt something nick the side of his neck, turning to find that no one was there, and that the person in the mirror, was gone, and his reflection returned to normal, save for the bit of red that dripped down his neck where he'd been touched. He gasped as he reached to touch it, "B, blood?" he questioned jumping as he heard the screeching noise of what he thought was metal, but it soon devolved into a demonic laugh that echoed around him, digging needles into his eardrums as the laugh seemed impossible for their world to handle. As if it wasn't there, yet, it was still heard.

The longer he stood, the eerier it got, he backed up, getting ready to run when his eyes saw something standing in the way of the exit, he could feel his heart start to race as the light above it flickered and he could see it was the creature that was in the mirror, blood on it's finger from where it had scratched him.

"Wh, wha-" Tom slowly backed up, fear rushing down every fiber of his being, his pores screaming for him to run, his mind screamed bloody murder as it had started to walk towards him. Tom shook his head and turned to run as it began to speed up, he screamed as he turned around to run but ran into a mirror instead, gasping as he seen it standing next to him, he backed up again, feeling behind him until he found an empty spot and ran for it, grunting a few times as he ran into more mirrors.

He yelped as he had tripped, and fell outside, spitting out dirt as he got up, he rushed up on his feet, turning behind him to see if it had followed him, walking backwards until he had bumped into something, quickly turning around to find that it was just his father.

"Thomas?" Spongebob questioned, looking at his son who looked completely freaked, clawing at him attempting to get behind him, "What is it Tommy?" his mother stepped up, and Tom began to point to the house of mirrors, "Th, there was something in there! I, it tried to kill me!" he shouted, and Laura gasped, "What?! What was it? What did it look like?" she asked.

Tom continued to shake, "I, it looked like me, b,but, his skin was almost green,h, his hair was green, a, and black, it's eyes…" "Are you sure it wasn't just your reflection, Son?" Spongebob asked, and Tom looked up at him, a little offended, "I, I wouldn't lie about something like that! It wasn't-"

"I wasn't saying you were lying, I was just saying, that it might have been just your reflection, sometimes those glass houses make you see things.. You said it looked like you, so maybe-" Tom shook his head, "So you're not going to believe me? That something tried to kill me?" he questioned, "I bet it's still in there." he said as he looked behind him at the building.

Spongebob sighed, "Do you wanna go back to the boat?" he asks, and which both him and Charlie both agree until they hear Lola scream, "Daddy, look! A puppet show! I love puppet shows, can we go, please? Pretty pretty please? With sprinkles and a cherry on top?" she batted her eye and Spongebob shook his head, "After the show, we can head home, how bout that? It's getting real late anyways." he said as he looked at his watch as they followed Lola to the booth, while completely failing to notice that they were being watched, as something sat on a darkened pole, hidden in the night shadows.

XXX

"Dad, i really don't think we should stay here much longer, this place doesn't feel right, a, and it hasn't been since we got here." Tom said as he tugged at his father's shirt as they all sat in a row of chairs, while Lola sat in a seat closer before she turned around to shush them as the show was about to start.

Tom sighed, looking all around him to see if he could see the monster, but with the entire room filled with people, he couldn't see anything, and maybe he wasn't here, or maybe it was all in his head, Tom shook his head as he turned around and looked up at the stage as the curtains opened to the, Punch and Judy show.

"This ought to be fun." Spongebob said as he threw some popcorn in his mouth as some wooden string puppets started to dance on the stage before one of them started to interact with the crowd, and which, both Robert and Lola couldn't resist answering them, "Owe, That had to hurt." Spongebob scoffed, before he glanced at Laura who cocked her brow, rolling her shoulders a little as she didn't really know what to say about it, sure, the person who controlled the puppets was talented but, "Does there have to be so much violence?" she asked as she glanced at Robert, even though it was just smacking people on the back of their heads with sticks and hammers, did it really send a good image to their kids?

"It's just a show, babe, it's a kids show, its not real." he smiled before he turned his attention back to the stage and gasped as Mr. Punch threw the small wooden baby in his arms down some stairs, and Laura glanced at him but he didn't say anything as the mother, Judy came back up the stairs, "Uh oh.. she's lookin for the baby." Lola whispered until the puppet started to ask if they had seen the baby.

"Wait here, Mr. Punch, I've got a present for you." said Judy, the puppet, "Close your eyes, no peeking." she said as she turned around and went behind the curtains before returning with a sharp metal object, the Squarepants family all froze, sitting up, "I, Is that.." Tom began to ask before they heard Mr. Punch start to scream as Judy had began to stab him repeatedly while she laughed, and red stuff began to shoot out from its wounds, and Spongebob didnt waste another second covering his kids eyes as the audience began to laugh.

"Kid show, huh?" Laura questioned as they left the show, "I wasn't expecting for that to happen, come on.. let's get out of here." he said as he ushered them out of the tent, while the heads of the audience turned around and you could barely make out the brown streaks of their wooden faces.

* * *

Charlie let out a yawn wiping his eyes as they'd began to water, "Awe, looks like someone's getting sleepy." Laura smiled, and Charlie shook his head, "N, no.. im not getting- uh." he grunted as he bumped into his dad, who smiled down at him, "Here." he said as he picked him up and carried him on his back, "You can just rest your little head until we get to the boat, how does that sound?" he asked, and Charlie just laid his head down on his shoulders as his eyes grew heavy, blinking at his older sister who was a few feet a head as she'd began to hum.

"Hey, You can't sing, so, Shut Up, would ya?" Tom raised his voice as he looked at his sister, "Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say, Thomas." Spongebob spoke up, and Tom just glared at him before he stopped walking, "Yeah, besides, I wasn't even the one singing, i, it was that guy up there!" Lola said as she pointed to the man that was sitting on a tent, you couldn't make out any features of his face with the moon casting a shadow over him, his voice was deep, but he sung soft, and beautiful, but than, there was also something else in his voice, but they couldn't figure out what.

 _"Ooh, how he moon looks so lovely tonight.."_ the man sings as he gestures towards the bright moon as the family approach him, " _How it cuts through old hallow's eve fright.."_ he continued to sing as he began to twirl a rose in his hand, " _Your eyes, they stare so lonely, so.. why not stay a little longer to hold me?"_ He said as he closed his eyes.

Spongebob cocked his brow before he glanced at his family, "Uh, No thanks." he said before he turned around and gestured for them to follow him. The man gasps, blinking for a second, "NO?" the man questions before he sits up and turns his head towards them as they began to walk away from him before he throws the rose down and vanishes, and reappears in front of the sponge who he shoves back, and the beast grins, and they are able to see that the monster had the exact same face as Robert, except, he was with horns, and razor sharp teeth, his skin was a sickening yellow, his breath reeked of rotten flesh, and if they could add on another thing along the long list, besides him having a tail, was that, he was even Taller than the man himself.

Spongebob yelped at the monster shoved him back again, using its tail to push him back further, the family began to look around as they began to hear darkened music, " _Hello there, Welcome to the show! Don't be scared now, cuz I'll have you know, the FREAKS in this town-"_ he threw his hands up as others began to show up, the family gasped as they all backed into a bunch, your head spinning until you see a woman jumping from a few tents before finally landing on the roof of a snack cart to their left.

Lola clung to her mother's shirt, "M, ma, ma, it's the lady from earlier.. the one that looks like you." she began to shake as her and Laura backed into Spongebob, looking for protection, the woman, Did in fact, resemble her, however, much like the big one, she had horns, and a tail, her skin looked like a rotting pink color, half her face painted white and black, she grinned as she sat down and crossed her legs, her tail moving behind, around and then up her thighs.

"R, Robert." Laura hushed her voice as she clung to her husband, who held his hand back for her to take all while he kept singing, " _won't give you a fuss, Until we give you a reason to be afraid of us._ " he sang before Tom started to scream as the boy from earlier suddenly appeared, "D, DAD, I, Its Him! H, HE'S BACK, h, he's, GONNA KILL ME!" he shouted as he jumped into the pile, and Spongebob shook his head, looking at the monster in front of him, clearly the leader of this, sick show, but why did they all have to look like them? Was this the evil that was deep with in them.

"What do you want from us?!" Spongebob raised his voice, tears in his eyes as he thought the worst thing that could ever happen, was about to happen, and could he protect them? All four of them? He bit his lip, "You, or Any of your people touch them and I'll, Ill.." the man scoffed, "AND YOU'LL WHAT? KILL US?" the man questioned before he stepped up to him, "HMM, YOU HAVE A _BEAUTIFUL,_ FAMILY.. BEAUTIFUL KIDS, AND A.. BEAUTIFUL.." he licked his lips as he stared at Laura.

"I'LL TAKE GREAT JOY TEARING YOUR PRECIOUS FAMILY APART.. STARTING, WITH THAT ONE RIGHT THERE." he said as he pointed to Laura, licking his lips in hunger, "YOU MY DEAR, WILL BE THE FIRST I TAKE.. YOUR BODY IS ALL THAT I CRAVE.. AND I WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE THAN TO TAKE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE.."

"Like hell you will!" Spongebob shouted as he threw a punch at him but missed as the monster had suddenly appeared behind Laura, as Spongebob fell forward, looking up as he watched the freak's hands run up her sides, when she jumped around a smacked him across the face.

"Who do you think you are! I am Married!" she shouted at him as he hunched over a little holding the side of his face before he looked at her and scoffed, standing straight up as he turned to her, "Hmm," he hummed as he stepped back up to her, reaching his hand up to her face, brushing his thumb under her eye.

"I DON'T MIND." he grinned down at her as he dragged his finger through her locks of hair, "HMM, AND, I'M SURE HE WON'T MIND A TRADE.." "A, a trade?" she questioned as she stepped back, turning her head back just as her evil look alike appeared in front of her husband.

"Get away from my wife you- wha" Spongebob gasped as something had begun to wrap around him, stepping back as the woman from the stand suddenly appeared in front of him, "Hmm, Don't you worry about them, sweet lips." she grinned, biting her lip as she ran her hand up his tight chest.

"I can take your mind off them, real quick, i'm sure your 'wife' wouldn't mind, i mean, my husband seems pretty entertained with yours, hmm so.." she grinned down at him as she ran her fingers down his stomach, tickling him before she untucked his shirt.

Spongebob's face had turned red, stepping back some more, "N, No, I am a married man and- we have kids, and.." "Kids? Oh so do we, Hmm there's, Anti-" she said as she gestured up at her oldest son who was clawing at his head, digging his nails deep into his scalp as he paced back and forth, twitching, "K,k, ki, kill them al, a, all! I, I, I'll Ri, ri.. RIP THEIR THROATS O, Ou, OUT!" he shouted.

"Hmm, he's so handsome, almost like his father, but.. hes kinda.." she twirled her finger around her ear, area, "Lost in the head, Hmm, we have a daughter too, I know she'll just LOVE to play with you," she laughed as she pointed at Lola.

"Hehe, she's so pretty mama." a little girl with pink hair and black plumes laughed as she suddenly appeared behind Lola, "Hi, Names Dollie! Oh, you have Such pretty hair!" she said as she brushed her wooden hand under her golden locks, "You'd make a really pretty doll.. oh." she said as she looked down at her clothes.

"I can fix that, hmm, what color do you prefer?" she asked as she cocked her wooden head to the side, and Lola shook her head, stepping back, "I, I, I think I look just fine." she said, and Dollie scoffed, "Is that what your _Mommy_ and _Daddy_ , tell you?" she questioned, shaking her head as she leaned in to her ear.

"I think they were lying." she whispered, before she looked at her mother as she continued to introduce her family.

"Hmm, and then there's, the youngest, hmm, but, he's not much of a people's person." she hummed, "and then there's, the Master, my husband.. and then, there's Umbra.. hmm thats me, if you haven't caught on.. now that we have all introduced each other.. why don't we get this Show on the road?" she smirked as she slid her tail between his legs.

"hnn, ahn, Sponge.." Laura called to him as the demon brought her in closer, "HNN, SAY HIS NAME AGAIN, PLEASE, I LIKE IT WHEN YOU CRY FOR HELP, IT'S A HUGE TURN ON.. HMM, YOU COULDN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT KIND OF THINGS I WANT TO DO TO YOU, HMM.. I'LL MAKE YOU FORGET ABOUT HIM, ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIM, YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME FOR MORE." he scoffed before he dragged his tongue up her cheek.

"HNN, YOU TASTE SO SWEET, HN, I WONDER.. DOES YOUR MOUTH TASTE AS GOOD?" he asked as she leaned back, "D, Don't you Dare, I, I gah!" she gagged as he'd suddenly shoved his slimy tongue down her throat.

"Hmm, Look at that, I think she's enjoying it." Umbra laughed as she turned their attention towards the other two, Spongebob began to shake, hearing his wife gag under him and try to move, he could feel his veins pump through his arms before he gasped as the man jumped back, holding his mouth.

"GAH YOU FUCKING BIT ME!" he growled before he looked at her, blood on her bottom lip, she began to take a few step back as the man glared at her, moving his hand as he licked his mouth of his blackened blood.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THAT, HN, I'LL MAKE YOU- GAH!" he grunted as Spongebob had smashed his fist into his face, the sponge looked at him, as he stood there, staring at him, Spongebob bit down on his teeth as he threw his other fist back and was attacked by Umbra.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME, BOY?" the Master scoffed as he looked at the sponge who was taken to the floor, he shook his head before he glanced at his family who then started to run.

The beast picked his head up, "HEY, WHERE YOU GOING? THE PARTY'S JUST BEGUN!" he said before he looked at his wife, "GO AFTER THEM, ALL OF YOU." he said, and she smiled, "Hmm." she hummed as she laid down on the sponge, "Hnn, what do I get out of this.. hmm?" she smirked as she looked up at him as she ran her hands over Spongebob's shoulders.

"I get some alone time with... this one, right here." she said as she leaned down and licked the side of his face, "I mean, after all, you get to have your way with her.. so?" she smirked, and he sighed, "WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET YOU OFF MY SACK." he said, and she scoffed, standing up, she walked over to him, brushing her tail along his bare back, grinning as she ran her hand down his stomach, "Take care of him." she said as she gestured towards the sponge who'd began to stand up.

"Come on, children.. let's go have some fun." she said as she looked at her kids, "C, ca, Can, an, an, We kill them? I, I I want to.. R, RIP their F, FU, FUCKING GUTS OUT!" Anti said as the left side of his face glitched.

* * *

They all panted as they ran, Laura looked to her kids before she looked behind them, screaming as she could see the woman starting to chase them , she turned back to her kids, "Don't Look now, ok.. huh..I, I want you kids to go hide-" "Mama." Lola raised her voice, neither of them wanting to leave their mothers side, "I need you kids to listen to me, huh.. before it's too late, they're coming for us.. I, I'll hold them back while you kids run for it, I don't care what happens, dont turn back, ok?" she said and Lola just glanced at Tom, before they looked back at their mother they stopped and gave her a quick hug before they looked up to see a flashing green light as something suddenly appeared a few carts down.

As Anti appeared, humming to himself as he swayed back and forth, talking to the voices in his head, "K, K, KILL them.. N, n, no, fa, father will- hnn sme, e, el el, th, tha, tha Bl, blood! k, ki, kill y, y, your, yourse, se, elf, elf! I, its, Its the, e, e, Only way!" he whispered to himself as he clawed at his head.

Laura shook her head before she turned back to her kids, "O, ok kids, we have to run, this doesn't look good, whatever happens, don't look back, stay together, go to the boat, and Lock the doors, you hear me?" she said as she looked at them and they nodded as they went to turn around but found their way blocked by Umbra.

Laura gripped onto her kids shoulders, "Remember what I said." she said before she suddenly bent down and threw a some dirt at her, blinding her for a few seconds, which gave them enough time to run.

Umbra scoffed, as she stood back up turning around to watch the four disappear into the fog. Laura gasped under her breath as she glanced back to see the woman standing on a tall light pole, her features hidden from the moon, she smiled as she pushed her kids off into the direction of the boat as she ran down her own separate way.

She turned her head back as her son and daughter appeared behind her, watching as the kids made off, "Can I go Play with them mommy?" Dollie asked, "I won't be too rough this time." she said and Umbra nodded before she turned her attention towards the other row of stuff.

* * *

You're running down the long rows of concessions, running for your life, you turn your head around and there is no one there, so you stop to take a breather, you've been running for what seemed like hours, but has only been minutes.

You lean against a rusty old cart, you can hear your heart pounding in your ears, your chest is stinging, you could use some water, but, where would you even find such a thing in a place like this?

You shouldn't have stopped, you should have kept running, no matter how much your stubs hurt. You hear the sound of tethered sheets, you turn your head around as you find that She had caught up to you. You reach for your chest, you're so worn, but you make a run for it but just as you are about to turn the corner, she's right there.

Laura stumbles back, her hand gripping onto the side of a concession stand as Umbra begins to approach her, she shakes her head, tears falling down her cheek before she turns around to run the other way but bumps into something, opening her eyes as she is now faced with the wife of that monster.

"Y, You don't come any closer." she said as she stepped back and Umbra scoffed, "Or what? You'll throw more dirt at me? You lose, Ms. Roundshorts." she said as she stepped up to her, "You and your, precious family- you can't escape us-" she said as she dragged her fingers under her chin.

* * *

Lola panted as she ran down another row, sliding on her boots as she was blinded by some lights, her ears perked to the sound of music from a fancy carousel, wondering how such an old run down thing could still turn, a couple of the seahorses laid broken in pieces while, other, dirt and rust painted the once polished sea ponies.

She blinked as she shielded her eyes from the light as she could hear cheering while the ride continues to spin, and she could see the little girl from earlier, Lola shook her head, this place was a nightmare, it had to be a dream, or something.

Lola shook her head, backing up, she looked around for somewhere to go, thinking that, maybe she could get out of this, maybe.. she jumped a little as she bumped into an old shelf, screaming as a hand had landed on her shoulder, jumping around to find that it was just an old wooden string puppet that she'd bumped into.

She slowly backed away, turning her head back around, she had obviously been heard, with Dollie's head quickly turning to the cluttering of her puppet, her head clinking from her wooden neck, no strings attached. She slid off the seahorse as the ride came to a slow stop.

Lola let out a gasp, before she ran to her left, pushing through the gate of a few abandoned rides, she blinked as she looked at one of the rides, the one that was supposed to be the flying elephant ride, she heard the gate open, and the sound of wood hitting the floor like steps.

Dollie smiled as she brushed her fingers along the rusted elephant, some of the dusty pant wiping off on her fingers before she stopped and looked up at Lola who was still captured by the memories she had when she and her family would go to Glove Universe, and now how, all those days would be gone, all just because she wanted to go this cursed carnival.

"You'd make a marvelous edition to my collection.." she spoke up, standing just a few feet away from her, her hand still resting on the ride, before she looked at it, "Isn't it beautiful?" she asks, "Daddy says this is all for me, Anti says that he's a heartless monster, but.. aren't we all? Hehe, I just think he's jealous that Daddy likes me better." she giggled, turning her head towards her.

"Hey, we're kinda almost alike, right? Except, Im prettier and Im made from wood.. you know.." she chirped, "I could make a pretty penny with a marionette like you." she said, staring at her before she turned her head, waiting for her to start running again.

Lola shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks as she could picture herself strung up like one of those dolls from earlier, wh, what if those dolls were real fish? she shook her head, turning to run but grunted as she ran into one of the metal elephants, holding her stomach she turned around to look at her but she was just, standing there.

"Wanna play tag? You run, and, than, I have to catch you, if i dont catch you, then, i won't hurt you, as much, hnn, but, if, I catch you, than, you get to stay here, with me, forever, as my new doll, fish all over would want to see my Fish and Dollie show." she laughed, and Lola blinked, "You won't win either way, but.. it's just a little funner this way." she said as she looked at her.

"I'll give you a ten second start." she smiled, "One.." she started but Lola just stood there, wa, was this some kind of game to her? Of course it was, "Two.. I'd suggest you start running.. you won't get very far on six seconds, four." she said before for Lola made a run for it.

"Four."

Lola gasped as she could hear her voice through the fog, as if she was still following her, Lola cried, she couldn't help it, "Daddy.." she cried but knew that he was nowhere near her, and that he along with everyone else, was fighting their own battles.

There seemed to be no end to this, running, and turning down any way that she could, like a labyrinth, with no way out, she gasped as she'd bumped into something sharp, but had no time to stop and wonder what she could have run into, she didn't know where she was, or were that creepy doll was.

She gasped as she came to a dead end, where the only way out was to go back, but, if she went back, she'd surely lose, but who was she to think she could Actually get out of this mess?

She could hear her voice, singing, and giggling like a creepy ghost child, and she was getting closer, but what could she do? Hide.. hide? But where? It didn't matter. She tried to think of something, when the sound of shuttering cloth caught her attention. She ran to a picnic table, sliding under, hoping that the checkered cloth would hide her, just until the coast was clear.

Dollie hummed as she approached the section, tapping her chin as she looked around, "Oh my, I wonder where my little Puppet ran off to." she said as she looked at the picnic table, grinning before she turned her head, dragging her feet a little as she went off in another direction.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, I know you're here." she said, "Where are you hiding?" she giggled, having Lola gasp and cover her mouth as she could see the heels of her squeaky boots drag over the grassy floor.

She jumped as she heard some fingers drag over the top of the table, "Hmm, are you under here?" she asked as she slowly began to lift the sheet, but had suddenly stopped, and, she was gone.

Lola sighed in relief, dropping her head as she thought she was clear, she slowly reached for the sheet, pulling it back to see that no one was there. She sighed as she crawled back in, deciding to stay here until she could figure out where to go.

"We're playing Tag, not hide and seek, silly." she heard Dollie say before she turned around to be met with the face of that wooden puppet.

* * *

Laura turned her head away from her face as the woman cupped her cheek, glancing down her frame, "Hmm, my husband seems pretty, Fond of you for some reason, i don't know why, but I guess any chick with tits would give him a hard on, and honestly, it kinda makes me.." she glared at her, but took in a deep breath.

"Master said we werent supposed to kill you, and so-" she smiled, brushing her thumb along the side of her cheek, biting her lips before she brought her in for a kiss that ended with a smack across her face.

Umbra stood there, her face still turned to the side from when Laura had struck her, she began to shake, "Master said, not to Kill you, but.. he didn't say Anything about hurting you.." she said as she scraped one of her nails over her cheek.

* * *

"Ah.." Charlie yelped, stumbling around a corner, looking around, where to go, where to go! He gasped as he heard the sound of a rusty old gate open, "Huh?" he looked in every direction he could, covering his mouth as he seen a shadow run across the grass, he shook his head.

"G, gotta run, g, gotta hide." he said to himself as he turned around to run again, running down what looked like to be old rusty cages for zoo animals, but none were full, some of the metal from the carts had bars stretched open, dents and scratches along the other parts of the cart.

It all seemed abandoned, he gasped again as he heard something off to the side, like a thick piece of metal crashing to the floor, "M, Mom? Nn, D, Dad? I, is that you? Where.." he jumped as he felt something brush against his neck, turning around to find nothing, maybe it was just the wind brushing against his hair.

"T, Tommy.. L, Lola?" he asked as he slowly made his way down, looking down the rows, through the bars, but there was no one, just him, he shivered a little, rubbing his arms, he stopped looking down at his green shoes, was he all alone?

He gasped as he heard a scream that sounded like, "L, Lola!" he shouted as he attempted to run in the direction of her screams but stopped when he seen something standing on the other side of a cart, behind the other set of bars, it just, stood there, staring at him, its chest heaving as it stood there, as it opened and closed its.. hooves?

Charlie slowly stepped back, unable to keep his blue eyes off it's deathly white ones, it wouldn't even smile or anything it just, stared at him, the feeling that he got from it was, like no other, it was beyond terrifying, Charlie moved his head a little, still unable to get this through his head.

"Th, this isnt.. y, you're not... you can't be real." Charlie shook his head, gripping his head as he continued to shake his head, gasping as he looked up and the thing was gone, it, it just, Vanished! I, it was Right there just a second ago, wh, where the heck could it have gone!

He jumped around, looking everywhere for it, until he heard a sickening growl in his ear, he spun around, tears in his eyes as he met the face of an emotionless face, before it glanced down at the boys blue shorts, and scoffed.

Charlie looked down, shaking as he felt something trickle down his legs, closing his eyes, again? It happened every time he had a full bladder and got really scared, he just couldn't help it. He looked back up at him, "Wh, what are you gonna do to me?" he asked.

* * *

Tom yelped as he fumbled into an empty field, spitting out some dead grass and dirt before he stood up on his hands and knees, looking around for that M, Monster, he could hear it's sick laugh in his ears, he was here, he knew it, but, wh, where? Was that Even a question he wanted to know?

He looked around before his eyes caught the sight of a shiny white object, "Th, The boat!" he smiled, gasping to himself as he looked around, you cant let your guard down yet, you've seen the movies, the thing is so close but you never make it, Anti is Bound to be around any corner, any stand or tent.

Tom quickly gets on his feet, looking around as he ducks behind a tent, looking around, "Where ar, ar, ar, are you." he heard him sing, he gasped covering his mouth as he sat back in the shadow of the tent he was sitting behind as he watched the creature walk out into the field.

Tom shook his head, he was right there, all he had to do was turn his head and, he'd see him, but maybe if he was quite, he stared at him, watching as its tail swept along the grassy floor, its left side still glitching on and off, Tom let out a silent shrill, tears in his eyes as well as it turned its head towards him.

He stared at him for what seemed like five seconds before he turned his head in another direction, before it walked off in that direction into the darkness. Tom let out a sigh of relief, feeling his chest, he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

He crawled back out into the grassy area, looking around for him before he stood back up, looking at the boat as if it was waving at him, he shook his head, 'i should go back for them..' he thought to himself as he turned around, 'B, But mom said.. I know what mom said.. We can drive it in, a, and rescue them.. dad will be so proud.' he said to himself before he turned his attention back to the boat.

It was right there! He made a run for it, yelping as he tripped on a log, falling again with a thud, and a cracking sound, he felt as if the wind was knocked out of him, turning his head, he could see that something was not right, "ah.." he hissed a he sat up, holding his leg as he had broken his ankle.

He fell back in agony before he heard that hideous laugh again, "Hnn, D, d, Dose it hu, hurt?" he heard it whisper in his ear, but it was nowhere to be seen, he quickly got up, he didn't have time to think about the pain, he had to get to that boat!

He panted as he hopped as fast as he could, he was almost there, he grunted as he ran into the hard metal of the boat, quickly turning his head around to see that it was standing right in the middle of the empty field, staring at him.

Tom screamed to himself, rushing to the side of the boat, tugging at the doors until he got one open, throwing himself inside, he quickly pressed the button to lock all the doors, sighing as he sat back, looking out to where he last seen the boy to see that he was still standing there.

Tom shook his head, falling into his tears, "G, Go away!" he shouted, and at that, it just, walked away, he sighed, biting his lip as he looked down at his leg but couldnt see anything, he stretched to reach the light switch, and screamed as his face came with in an inch in front of the green eyed monster.

* * *

Spongebob grunted as he was punched across the face, spitting out some blood and a couple teeth, unable to dodge anything with him restrained, his arms stretched out in the water, he slowly looked up at the Master, blood oozing from his bottom lip, his right eye swollen.

"YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD.. HMM, I THINK I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU THAT MIGHT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER.." he said before a spot light was shined directly over someone that he knew all too well.

Tears fell from Spongebob's face, "L, Laura!" he gasped sitting up as much as he could before she looked up at him, finding that she was wearing a straight jacket and had her mouth gagged.

"Oh.. no." he shook his head, looking up at the monster, "You let my wife go you monster!" he shouted, but The Master just scoffed, "LET GO? OH, WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT? I LOVE YOUR WIFE, AND I THINK.. SHE LIKES ME TOO.. HMM DON'T YOU, SWEETHEART?" he smirked as he approached her.

Walking around her as he brushed his fingers over her hair before he crouched down on his knees behind her, running his hands up her sides, groping her chest before he took off the gag, "HMM DON'T YOU BABE?" he smirked, and she shook her head, looking up at her husband, "R, Robert.. hnn." she cringed, looking behind her at the beast.

"M, My kids.. where are my kids?" she asked, "P, please." she looked to him, and he just smiled, "AWE, A WORRIED MOTHER.. HNN DONT WORRY, MAMA, THE KIDS ARE JUST FINE, WHY.. JUST TAKE A LOOK FOR YOURSELF." he smiled before he gestured outwards before the rest of the lights flickered on to show their kids on display.

Tom wrapped up in chains, standing over a cube of water, Lola strung up like a puppet, her mouth taped shut, strings tied to her wrists, and head, and Charlie standing in a cage. Spongebob slowly looked around, the veins on his arms growing, he could feel the restraints dig into his wrists.

"You Listen to me, If you and your Sick twisted family dont let my family go, I Will Not forgive Any of you, I will-" "JUST WHAT WILL YOU DO? HUH? KILL US?" he scoffed, laughing again, "WHAT, YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE US?" he questioned, "WE ARE A PART OF YOU, DEEP DOWN WITH IN, WE ARE.. THE DARKNESS WITH IN-" he smirked.

"WE ARE HERE FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY, HERE FOR OUR OWN AMUSEMENT." he said as he threw his arms up as his family came into the room.

* * *

Savage sat back in the hanging chair, watching as the kid's expressions changed, Lola blinked, "Wait, wh, what happened?" she asked, "Yeah, that wasn't it, was it?" Tom asked as he sat up, looking up at him, as Lola pulled some covers over her chest.

While Spongebob and Laura both sat back, looking at eachother, their hearts racing at such, a creative story.

"OH, IT'S NOT OVER, MY SWEET CHILDREN, THE STORY HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN." he laughed before King jumped out at the kids from behind him, scaring them all, both Savage and King broke out laughing as we zoom out of the Pineapple house, watching as a few Jellyfish bats fluttered across the night sky of Halloween.

 **Ok, sorry, its a little late, but, hey it's here, jus before midnight, right? sorry, i REALLY suck at endings..**

 **Hmm i didn't feel like posting this atm.. Or really on here buuut eh might as well, right? Thanks for reading.. Ig**


End file.
